Hour of Reckoning: Part 1
Plot Act I *Opens with the Heart of Kalnar being ripped out of Wanotori, one month after the end of In the Shadow of An Empire. *Felton and Trent both attempt to fly to the ship carrying the artifact, taking down numerous guards in the process. *The duo are captured and thrown into a prison ship. *Scene shifts to Kaiden and Ukoras sparring while discussing honor and being able to defend the ones you love. *As Kaiden walks into Elina’s room with a glass of water, he notices that she’s awake and drops his water upon realizing it. *Heartfelt reunion, all that jazz, Elina says she’s been training with extremely powerful magical spirits in preparation for an upcoming conflict. *Explosion occurs within Xastil City, made of green flame. The city’s government has collapsed and the nation of Xastil has descended into chaos. *Meanwhile, Taikari and the Vanguard of Spirits manage to liberate Felton and Trent from their prison ship, and get them to join their cause after hearing about the Heart of Kalnar being torn out of Wanotori. *The Vanguard detects an old zalvosh recall beacon coming from Ascerth, and decide to head for the planet. Act II *Circle of Shadows ships arrive on Ascerth, and so do the Acolytes of Nihility. *Invasion begins, and Kaiden and his allies are leading the defense of one district of Xastil. *Surprisingly, Jogot, now known as the Plaguerooter, is here, and nearly kills Kaiden. *Elina’s new magical powers save his life however, and force a retreat. *When the battle is over, Spiritar contacts the group and informs them of the true stakes of the war: the Circle of Shadows is trying to use the superweapon. *The Vanguard of Spirits arrives at Ascerth, but find themselves facing a massive fleet of enemy warships. *Taikari and her allies, along with Felton and Trent, decide to sneak down to the surface as Xanvor handles the space battle. Vor'nal however stays behind to aid with the space battle. Act III *Kaiden and his allies arrive at the entrance to the superweapon, but see that it’s surrounded by enemy forces. *The Acolytes of Nihility end up spotting the group, and engage in a fight with them. While Kaiden manages to kill the Magus, the Breaker, who is still a magic-ridden monstrosity, manages to heavily wound Orthesu and Grik, before Kaiden retreats with his allies. *As the group rests in a small resistance camp near the ruins of Xastil, Kaiden and Elina talk about her new powers. *The next morning, a second attack on the weapon would’ve been a failure if it wasn’t for the arrival of Taikari and her small squad. *They inform Kaiden of the purpose behind the conflict, and manage to force their way into the superweapon. *Gralnin and Zerrik decide to aid the forces near Xastil, believing that the rest of the planet should be liberated simultaneously. Elina provides a portal there. *Norris, Orthesu, Grik, Zerrik, and Gralnin are informed by Spiritar to lead the small resistance army towards Everbark Forest to try and halt the corruption of the forests. Act IV *Within the weapon, the security systems have been reactivated, and countless guards now patrol the area. *Everbark Forest is now a warzone between the grovarn and Plaguerooter’s forces. *Norris manages to capture Plaguerooter, and purify his body of the shadow magic. *Meanwhile, Orthesu and Grik face off against Shal’vor and the Breaker, defeating the two of them. *The remaining Acolytes begin speaking with the Soul Grazer about the current situation. Enraged, he orders for them to work on unlocking the weapon's secrets. *Kaiden and his allies manage to force their way to the central control room of the weapon, where the Defiler and Torturer have Zeethree locked up and being tortured in order to find out the access codes for the weapon. *In a fierce battle, Kaiden manages to defeat the Torturer, while Elina frees Zeethree. *With the weapon secured, Taikari contacts Xanvor, telling him that all they need to do now is resecure the Heart of Kalnar. Act V *The space battle sees Vor'nal and Xanvor commanding ships to bring down the flagship, as the Soul Grazer contacts them via hologram. *He tells them that despite their victory here, the Heart of Kalnar will be moved to Jalgor soon. *On the surface, an attack is taking place at Frostscar Mountain, where the Circle of Shadows is holding the Heart of Kalnar. *Despite their best efforts, the Heart is lost and taken to Jalgor. *Back at base, Xanvor offers Ascerth's heroes a chance to join the Vanguard of Spirits in the final push to Jalgor. *Everyone agrees save for Kaiden, who's conflicted. He doesn't want to put himself and his friends in danger. *Elina manages to convince him, and the group heads off for Jalgor, save for a few. *Norris stays behind with Jogot to try and continue purging the corruption. *In a post-credits scene, Fenrir orders several of his henchmen to begin collecting "the shards" from Jalgor, and try to strike a deal with the incoming army. Voice Actors *Kaiden: Matthew Mercer *Elina: Ashley Eckstein *Ukoras: Alan Shearman *Jogot/Plaguerooter: Michael Donovan *Orthesu: Elizabeth Maxwell *Grik and Norris: Sean Chiplock *Spiritar: Bill Rogers *Zeethree: Alan Tudyk *Taikari: Laura Bailey *Keraniza: Sarah Natochenny *Zerrik: Aaron Phillips *Gralnin: Dave Mallow *Vor'nal: Taylor Gray *Xanvor: Tony Amendola *Felton: Ryan Reynolds *Trent: Jim Cummings *Shal'vor: Troy Baker *Kalgosh/The Soul Grazer: Liam O'Brien *The Breaker: David Boat *The Defiler: Frank Welker *The Magus: Carlos Larkin *The Deceiver: Jessica Straus *The Torturer: Christopher Corey Smith *The Nullifier: Jamieson Price *Fenrir: Andy Serkis